i'll wait forever and more
by eternalklaroline
Summary: He's always saving her, isn't he? Even if it's from herself. Klaus/Caroline Post 6x15.


_Liberty, when it begins to take root, _

_is a plant of rapid growth - George Washington_

XX

Whoever said having no emotions was a bad idea, (cough Elena cough) well -

they lied.

Caroline could recite an entire mental list of reasons why simply not feeling was amazing.

What's his name hero hair rejecting her? Puh-lease. Bigger and better things to do with her time honey. Excuses not necessary.

That nagging doppelganger with her incessant, "Turn it on Caroline's" and her personal favorite, "Please Caroline you're better than this." Seriously? What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?

BonBon appearing out of thin air with her judgey attitude, sob stories and sadness in her eyes, little late there sunshine. Comforting Caroline's not at home.

Not to mention Damon - well actually he's the least annoying, didn't care then and doesn't care now. Just the way she likes it.

Matt, with his lovely blue eyes that used to hold such affection for her, now she just wanted to rip into his jugular and - never mind that. She'd rather turn it back on than follow in perfect Elena's footsteps and stoop to such levels. She's obviously far more controlled - with or without feelings.

Tyler with his lovey-dovey look towards the blonde witch - what was her name again? Oh wait, she doesn't care. Much like he hasn't ever since their pitiful excuse for a relationship.

Then there's that constant throbbing ache of pain ever since - well, it was all very dull to her now and since when did everybody care about her anyway?

She hears New Orleans is warm, but she packs her favorite scarf anyway.

XX

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline smirks at him over the shoulder of the frat boy she'd picked up at whatever bar they were outside.

"Now, now Klaus I was hoping for a warmer welcome than that, didn't you miss me?" She unceremoniously drops the boys unconscious body on the ground before wiping the excess blood off her chin.

She may have no humanity but she's still got class.

"I'd heard about your - predicament - sweetheart." He eyed the boy on the ground briefly before approaching her slowly, "How unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" She scoffed, speeding right in front of him so they were nose to nose. "What's wrong Klaus? Don't like me when I'm not full of light?"

"I always like you Caroline, you should know that by now."

She hides a smile though he sees it regardless.

"Now I know of a much better bar than this dive. Care to join me love?"

He holds out his hand. She's never moved so fast in her life.

XX

He didn't think he'd ever heard New Orleans so quiet as they walked along bourbon street. He'd had too much to drink but with her hand in his he couldn't find himself to care.

He'd told her about New Orleans, his daughter, the drama with his family. She told him about her new humanity-less life and the Mystic Falls Gangs' attempts to change her lifestyle choice.

They'd avoided the elephant in the room so far and in hindsight he wished he hadn't left it so long. Even without emotions, seeing her smile is all he'd ever wanted. He couldn't bring himself to wipe it off her face now.

"Spit it out Klaus, I can hear you thinking a mile away. It's not like you'll hurt my feelings." She smiled, but he could sense the wariness in it.

He squeezed her hand gently before falling into oblivion.

"I am sorry about your mother Caroline."

She tensed slightly as they walked but other than that didn't bat an eyelid. Perhaps she truly was too far gone.

"I'm sensing some dejavu here." She chuckled slightly before sighing, more in boredom than anything.

"Love-"

"Don't!" She snapped cutting him off, ripping her hand out of his. "Don't try and pull the tortured soul look now Klaus, it doesn't suit you. I don't need your pity, in fact; I couldn't care less."

She sped off before he could get a word in.

He chased her, like always.

XX

He found her sitting at a park bench near the cemetery. It seemed it really was a night for dejavu. Her eyes shined in the moonlight, which prompted him to sit next to her.

"Why did you come here Caroline?"

She held her head high and turned to face him. "I wanted to know if you'd accept me as I am. Or aren't."

He searched her eyes for something - anything - other than the empty pools of blue he'd been staring into all night.

"And are you satisfied with your findings sweetheart?"

She turned away and was silent for a while, looking up at the stars.

"You know, when my Mom died all I could think about is what I would do without her." She sighed seemingly lost in her thoughts. He remained silent, letting her speak in her own time.

"The pain of losing her, it was too much for me. I may not feel it now but I do remember it." She looked him in the eyes. "I remember all of my feelings."

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "And what, pray tell love, are your feelings about me?"

She scoffed "I know you're taking advantage of my state right now but I can't bring myself to care. As angry as I was at the world, at everyone. You, you mad me the angriest."

"What did I do to incur such wrath if I may ask?"

"You weren't there." She glared at him, and he swore he saw a hint of hatred in those depths, making him flinch. "The person that meant the most in this world to me died and you couldn't even send a sympathy card. What the actual hell Klaus?"

He closed his eyes briefly for a second, mulling over his answer. He took her hand in his and looked into the eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Sweetheart," He began, softly rubbing her palm with his thumb, "I love you." He spoke bluntly making her flinch, "I love you more than I have ever loved anything on this earth. When I heard the news, my first thought was to catch the first flight straight to Mystic Falls. I planned on it in fact, until I heard about your current state and things went downhill here."

He broke off, pausing to gather his thoughts. She'd closed her eyes taking his words in, so he placed a hand on her cheeking, opening them again she blink away the slight water in her eyes.

"I love you, but I love my daughter too. More than I thought I could and I need to be here to protect her. I love every part of you Caroline Forbes, whether you have feelings or not. But I know that this is not what you want. You're stronger than this love."

"You sound like Elena." She rolled her eyes.

"For once I agree with the doppelganger." They shared a smile. "You're mother was the one thing holding you back in that one pony town, and she wouldn't want you wasting your days away there wondering what could of been. You have no feelings, it doesn't matter what your friends think. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met and when you have had your fun with your attempt to be carefree, I'll be here to help you pick up the pieces, no matter how broken they are. We have forever Caroline, and there's a whole world out there waiting for you. I'll still be here when you come back."

The light in her eyes grew the more he spoke and he stood, pulling her up with him.

He reached into his pocket pulling out an envelope. He placed it into her hand with a small smile.

She frowned confused before opening it, revealing the first class ticked to London, passports, credit cards and paperwork.

She gasped, "Klaus!" She smacked him on the arm affectionately. "London?" She beamed. "Why was this in your pocket?"

"I was hoping you'd come to me and here you are." He smirked arrogantly. "What do you say sweetheart?"

She pressed her lips to his and let them hover for a second, he closed his eyes savoring the sensation. He felt the warmth of her kiss and let himself enjoy it for a second too long.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

She was free.

**Soz. 3am so tired.**


End file.
